Daliri
by Elyang
Summary: Sometimes they say your heart is black.
1. Kamatayan

If you want to hear Daliri just e-mail me. doesn't want to let me post the link for some reason...

This song ROCKS please, please, please listen to it. That's the song that inspired the whole fic! You may not understand it, but try and enjoy it anyway!

Terra centric fic but all the Titans will be around. If you don't like Terra, I don't care. If you send me a review saying how much Terra sucks and that she should die for no good reason, you must be an angry 12 year old upset because Terra got Beast Boy.

Flaming BBRae fans that hate Terra because she got Beast Boy, puh-leeze, get over yourselves. I get tired of seeing reviews that say Terra and CyRae sucks.

For everyone else, enjoy the story! Terra's adorable!

This is for all Terra fans!

**Daliri**

Marami ang nagsabi

Daliri mo'y may labi

Kung minsan sinasabi

Ang hawak mo ay sungkit

Ang init nang 'yong kapit

Tuloy-tuloy ang higpit

Nawawala ang alaala

Nawawala ang sakit

'Di mo na maalala

Kung saan ka pupunta

'Di mo na makilala ang iyong…

Kung minsan may nagsabi

Ang puso mo ay itim

Halik ng buwan sa hangin

Sabik sa mga salarain

Saan ka hahanapin?

Kailan ako titikim?

Nawawala ang alaala

Nawawala ang sakit

-----Daliri, KJWAN

**I.** **Kamatayan**

**…**

The sun shone brightly on three girls as they walked through the park. White, fluffy clouds were against the blue skies and its beauty seemed almost unreal. Youths and adults alike were happily enjoying their day as they lay on the green grass and stared at the sky, picnicked, and played sports.

There were three other girls that were sitting far from the laughter and chatter. Under the shade of a tall tree they huddled together spoke and quietly laughed. All three of them seemed like any other girl you would see in the park.

The girl that sat in between the two others had an unearthly beauty that you couldn't find anywhere else on _this_ planet. She had long, red hair- no doubt she was the oldest since her appearance seemed more mature with her full body and she was taller than the other two girls, she wore a sleeveless pink dress and a hat that matched her clothing. On her left was a girl that was silent most of the time and rarely laughed, but she seemed to be enjoying now. She seemed more solemn than the other two, but even so she had a smile on her face now. Seemingly dyed violet hair adorned her head and a chakra was placed on her forehead. Her light blue dress had a pleasant effect on her pale skin and it gave her a rather sweet and innocent look. She brought a hand up and shielded her face as a flash of artificial hit them.

"You guys are so adorable," said the girl that had stood up and snapped a picture of them with a camera that hung by a strap around her neck. "Especially you, Raven, I thought the day you wore a dress would be the day that all _hell_ would break loose. I guess I was wrong."

The girl giggled and brushed back the hair that fell over her face. She was obviously the youngest among them, with her smaller build and long, thin legs. Golden fell over her shoulders and she watched them with happy large eyes. She wore a striped white and blue t-shirt and blue shorts.

Raven glared dangerously at her and said monotonously, "Keep talking like that Terra, and this will be the day all hell _will_ break loose."

Terra laughed nervously at the threat and snapped another picture of Raven's now agitated face.

It was like a dream really, that Terra was laughing and talking with them. She never expected or thought that it would be possible to be with her friends again.

It had been at least a year since the shock happened. It had been over a year when Slade used her. She had been a statue for a year, and it her life now seemed like some kind of dream to her, after all she had only been up and moving again for a couple of months.

"Come now Friend Raven, we should be happy and celebrating now that Friend Terra is back. What a joyous time it is that our friend who once was gone is now back again!" Starfire stood up and threw her hands in the air; she ran over to Terra and grabbed her hands. Starfire twirled her happily around, both of the girls were giggling with glee while Raven watched them with an amused smile on her face. The girls twirled over to Raven and fell beside her. Starfire shook her index finger at Raven. "No threats today Friend Raven, just laughter and happiness for all."

Starfire placed her head upon Raven's thigh and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Let's enjoy what we have now, for I fear that times like this will be taken from us once more."

Terra smiled softly and rested her head on Raven's other thigh; she leaned her head forward and pressed her forehead against Starfire's. "Don't worry Star, this won't be taken away from us. Not now, not _ever_."

Raven gave a tiny smile as she stared down at the two girls; they looked like sleeping children with their eyes closed and their heads on the blue fabric of her dress. The wind blew and brushed through Raven's hair, caressing her cheeks and sending a slight chill through Terra. Raven put her arms around the two girls and leaned against the tree behind her. She brought a hand to Terra's face and tenderly brushed the strands of hair from her cheek.

A tiny laugh escaped Terra's lips and she opened her eyes. She stared up and Raven with twinkling eyes. Raven gave her a questioning look but Terra just shook her head. "This is weird, you know, nice…but weird."

Raven raised an eyebrow but remained silent, Terra continued, "I mean, we never got to do this before, when…you know...we never spent much time with each other. We hardly even spoke, I spoke to Starfire, but we never spoke like…_this_. And Raven, we never exactly had any…_friendly_ conversations."

Raven shrugged and unconsciously ran a finger along Terra's shoulder. "I guess you're right, now that I think of it."

"And," Terra added, "Raven actually seems to be _hugging_ us. That's not something she'd do, to us anyways. I just _know _she loves to hug Cyborg."

Raven's finger came to abrupt stop, her cheeks were tinged with a slight pink and she glared at Terra again. "You prefer I choke you?"

Terra shook her head and waved her arms frantically. "No, no, no! I like your hugs! Hugs are a bazillion times better than death!"

Raven looked like she was about to kill, but Starfire saved Terra.

"Then let us rejoice our happiness!" Starfire said and stood up, grabbed their hands, and hauled them up. "Let us eat ice cream!"

Terra laughed and linked her arm with Starfire's and Raven shrugged and walked beside Starfire with her arms crossed. They walked around the park and eventually came across an ice cream man peddling along a cart of frozen goodies along.

"What a coincidence," Raven muttered.

Starfire ran to the ice cream man and said cheerfully, "We wish to purchase some of your frozen goods."

The man happily tipped his cap with a printed ice cream cone in greeting. "Well, Little Lady, what wouldya like?"

"Mustard flavored ice cream, please!" Starfire chirped.

The man gave her a confused look and said, "What?"

"I wish to purchase mustard flavored ice cream, please," Starfire repeated.

The man still looked as confused as ever, Terra smiled and shook her head, she leaned over to Starfire and whispered, "Uh…Star, they don't have any mustard flavored ice cream…"

"They don't?" asked Starfire in a rather surprised tone.

Terra smiled awkwardly at the ice cream man. "She'll have strawberry."

"Cookies and Cream," came Raven's order.

"Choco-late for me!" Terra exclaimed as the ice cream cones were handed out.

Starfire licked happily at her cone as they left, Terra politely waved goodbye and said her thanks to the ice cream man.

"Not as good as mustard, but pleasing to my tastes," Starfire said as they walked and she swirled her tongue around the top of her ice cream.

Terra smiled at Starfire and viewed the park as they strolled. She spotted a lake not too far from them, turning her head to Starfire once more she said, "You guys wanna keep walking? I'm going to sit by the lake for a while, you know, enjoy the view and stuff. I really missed the sites…"

Starfire nodded and gave a smile of understanding. "We will accompany you soon, Friend Terra."

Raven gave her a small wave. "See ya."

Terra waved to them and ran to the lake. Looking around first, she sat down far away from the vociferous groups. As she licked her ice cream she watched people row their boats on the crystal lake, a boy on a skateboard almost hit her as he glided by. Terra gave an irritated look, thinking that she should go over to the boy and give him a piece of her mind but decided otherwise.

Terra suddenly got a flashback of when she was still just a big rock, she thought she wasn't supposed to remember anything from then, but she did. And most of the memories weren't pretty.

**…**

_Standing there, arms outstretched as if waiting for someone to hold her, eyes wide like she was surprised, and hair all over and messy. Always just standing, motionless, breathless, and thoughtless, but she could see. Even if she didn't want to see she couldn't close her eyes. _

_There were people around her, talking and talking and laughing and laughing. Everyday. Every horrible frigging day. Her site was opened to the public, so citizens and tourists could come and pay their respects to the **'Brave and Loyal Titan'**. And she hated it. She freaking **hated **it._

_Even if she didn't want to think, feel, or even admit it she **hated** the Titans. She hated the Titans for opening her spot the public. Did they even know what people were doing to her when the Titans weren't around?_

_Well, you'll find out._

_Today, a bunch of jerks with skateboards were skating around her spot. They even grinded their skateboards against her statue body, on her poor chipped feet that were already crumbling away. She freaking hated these people, too._

_There was a girl with these jerks. She wore a pink miniskirt and platforms; her hair was black with a very bad kind of brown hair dye. Her shirt was as pink as everything else on her. The outfit would have looked good, if only her legs weren't so skinny with lots of black spots on it and if only her skin wasn't so dark. Pink clothes against dark skin and dark, skinny, spotted legs weren't a good couple. It was downright ridiculous looking._

"_Jooooohn," She said, prolonging the syllable and giving her words an irritating sound, "gib me an marker." _

_**Shit.**_

_Her English was **crap**._

_John tossed a marker to her she fumbled it though and it fell to the ground. She bent over and picked the marker up, looking at it in disgust as she wiped it with her hand. "Yuck, it fell. Germs."_

_She stood up and wrote on Terra's arm **'Christine is so beautiful'** and a drawing of a heart was next to the words._

"_Give me that," John said and yanked the marker away from Christine. He put his tongue in between his teeth and wrote **'FUCK'** on Terra's forehead._

_Their friends started laughing and wrote a bunch of other swear words and obscenities on her body. They had fun vandalizing._

_The Titans' were shocked and angry the next time they came, especially Beast Boy. It took them a week and a half to scrub the swear words off her body. The Titans tolerated this the first time, but more people came back and vandalized some more._

_And to Terra's delight, the Titans banned all publicity to her spot._

**…**

Terra's memory faded away when she felt something cold on her lap, when she looked down she realized that her ice cream melted and fell on her shorts. She stood up and the ice cream fell on the ground, she wiped what was left of the ice cream off her shorts and moved to a different spot, throwing the ice cream cone in a trash can before sitting down.

She stared at her hand and closed it, then opened it again. She hated the stickiness but tried to ignore it and placed her sticky hands at her side. She stared at the lake and in time forgot the icky sticky feeling on her hands.

The people on the boats were happily paddling away, laughing and goofing around, splashing water on each other. Terra could see a black, hairy ball hitting one of the boats.

Terra furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes at the black ball that was rising; black stringy threads seemed to be spreading around the ball. It was hitting against the moving boat and then it started to float closer to Terra.

Terra didn't need to strain her eyes any more. She could clearly see what the ball actually was.

It was a head.

And the rest of its body rose to the surface.

"Oh—God…" she gasped.

Terra covered her mouth with her hands and she screamed.

A girl on one of the rowboats spotted the body, shrieked, and pointed at it.

Everyone started screaming.

Starfire and Raven suddenly came running to the direction of the screaming and they saw Terra standing as still as a statue, looking shocked and petrified with her hand covering her mouth.

* * *

**AN:** Daliri means finger. This will be updated, not sure when the next update will be though. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. NO flames saying that Terra sucks and has nothing to do with the story and no flames full of un-educational shit that says how much you hate Terra. They will be laughed at and you'll look like a complete idiot.

I might add the translation of the song at the last chapter.

R 'n R. Because Review make me heppay.


	2. Tago

**II. Tago**

Terra had her forehead on Beast Boy's shoulder, and he rubbed her back reassuringly with one hand. Two men carrying a stretcher walked by them, the body on the stretcher was covered by a white blanket, some hair was poking out from under the fabric.

Terra stared at the covered body with half-lidded eyes, though her eyes seem dull and blank her mind screamed terror and she thought of horror. Unaware of herself, she gripped Beast Boy's shirt tighter and buried her forehead deeper into his shoulder.

Beast Boy placed his other hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her a little backwards he looked into her eyes but she cast her head downward, shielding herself for some reason, a reason she didn't know any better than he did. Though disappointed he still attempted to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay. We're superheroes…we _should_ get used to this kinda stuff," Terra knew he was trying to be strong for her, but she knew well enough that he was shaken by what had happened, she knew he had never seen a dead body before either because she could hear his voice crack slightly when he spoke and his eyes were a bit watery.

"Yeah, but…it's just we're supposed to prevent stuff like this from happening…and we failed…"

Beast Boy could find no other words of comfort for her so he shut his mouth and remained quiet and held her.

A few feet away from them Cyborg was speaking to Raven. Raven had her arms crossed and her expression was solemn, the two were exchanging words with low voices.

"Poor kid, she kinda spooked ain't she?"

"Kinda?" Raven said flatly and raised an eyebrow at Cyborg.

He shrugged and sighed. "Fine, _really_ spooked. It looks like salad head's shoulders are gonna fall off from Terra's grip."

"She needs some way of letting go. It's her first time to see a dead body. I'm not surprised at her reaction," she broke her gaze away from Terra and Beast Boy and looked up at Cyborg, her eyes were bitter and Cyborg could catch just a hint of emotion in her voice, "brings back memories."

They became silent and watched the people around them gossip and point at the ambulance that sped away. Some were screaming, some were crying, some were just staring blankly at nothing and looking like they were thinking. Cyborg stared at Raven through the corner of his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, Raven's sharp eyes caught the smile.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" the volume of Raven's voice hitched up a little higher and showed some emotion—irritation.

"Whoa, whoa, don't have to be mad. Isn't it a smile what we need at a time like this?" Cyborg said in defense, "Besides, you look great in that dress."

Raven made an 'hmph' sound, her lips formed a straight line but Cyborg saw some amusement in her eyes. He smiled to himself among the confusion and fear of the crowds, knowing Raven was okay made all the troubles in the world disappear. Turning his head to where Terra and Beast Boy he wished the same was true for them.

**…**

Back at the Titans Tower Robin was cooped up inside his room again. New pictures and newspaper clippings were strewn over his work area, on the walls and even on the floor. On the headline of one of the newspaper clips it read:

**KILLER? BODY FOUND AT JUMP CITY LAKE. LOCAL HEROES SAY "IT'S NO SUICIDE."**

"Media moves too damn fast…" he muttered, and then glared at the headline. "_Local_? Thank you very much, Jump City."

There were three reasons why Robin hated that particular headline.

Number one—it gave no assurance of safety. This was the kind of headline that made the citizens afraid to go out and enjoy their lives—particularly women, since the victim _had_ been a young woman.

Number two—must have been a stupid and weird reason to dislike the headline, but Robin thought it lacked life and spunk. Feel free to judge him if you want.

Number three-Robin found the word 'local' distasteful. Not that it should, but it made him feel so small, so tiny, so irrelevant, so…so…

_Second best_.

Robin's masked eyes widened. _Whoa, slow down, boy. Where'd that come from?_

But deep down inside of him it was partially true, if not completely true. He was second best to Batman and—all the other superheroes in the world. Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman, Green Lantern—they were known all over the globe and here he was known only in Jump City and his City called him _l o c a l._

To him, _local_ was the word for bands that weren't famous and _stayed _that way. _Local_ was for the sport teams and athletes that never got into big time. _Local _was for anything else, just not _him._

"Robin?"

The familiar voice cut through his thoughts and Robin was thankful, he hated it when he went off and thought thoughts like that. Her turned his face to Starfire and acknowledged her. "Yeah, Star?"

Her pink dress and hat was gone and her purple costume came back, hands were clasped to her chest and she looked troubled. Robin didn't need to ask what was troubling her.

"This murder…as you know, Friend Robin, it troubles me and everyone else, Friend Terra most of all…" she trailed of as Robin listened. He gave her a sympathetic look, she didn't need information on how this murder was going, that's not why she came here, she came here for reassurance. Starfire needed to be told that everything was okay.

Starfire had seen more blood and gore than Terra, but she needed encouragement all the same.

Robin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "It's going to be alright, Starfire."

She smiled at him and a little bit of her fear disappeared.

**…**

Terra had her head buried under her pillow. She had told Beast Boy that she wanted to be alone a long time ago, but she could still hear him pacing outside in front of her door. She listened carefully to his heavy footsteps and tried to relax her body, breathing slowly and forcing her body to get lighter.

She listened to his footsteps. She had practically _memorized _his steps.

_Thud-thud-thud-thud. _Stop. Turn around._ Thud-thud-thud-thud._

Then it would repeat.

_Just stop already, I told you, I'm okay, _Terra moaned in her head and hoped that her silent message would reach Beast Boy's mind, but as she expected, it didn't.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep, long, airy breath. _I'm okay, I told you, I'm okay…_

And without knowing it, Terra drifted off to sleep, and dreamed dreams full of memories…

**…**

_Those stupid skateboarders, **again. **They never got tired, never stopped, even after they had banned **all **visitors and tourists from her spot. The stupid skaters and those damn giggling girls that came along with them. Christine and John and all those other damn people…_

_They'd jump over the rope with the sign that hung from it which said "**Restricted. No Entry".**_

_So much for the security the Titans provided her. _

_As usual, the gang of idiots took their places and sat anywhere they wanted. Christine leaned against the stone wall behind her. She was applying powder to her already powdered face. John sat at the foot of Terra's statue and Terra wished with all her stone heart that she could somehow move her granite foot and kick his ass. The others stood, sat, and fucked around. There were no pens or markers this time._

_John grabbed a skateboard from one of the boys, grinning like a fool, it was obvious he wanted to show off. He glided around faster and faster, pulling off simple moves that made him feel cool. He looked over his shoulder; a wide, arrogant smile was on his face. He looked so happy while his friends didn't think he was all that great. His sister rolled her eyes and shook her head and continued powdering her over powdered face._

_Then one of the boys yelled John's name. John looked confused and turned his head to his front, but it was too late. John's face smashed hard against Terra's hard, rock arm. He fell on his back and blood was splattered all over his face. His friends rushed over to him and hauled him up. Christine examined his face and saw that he had broken his nose, nothing serious. She shook her head again and said, "Idiot."_

_John moaned as they dragged him out of Terra's spot._

_While John moaned Terra laughed. Her stone heart was delighted and inside her she laughed happily. He got what he deserved. As she rejoiced, somehow she knew, if she **had** a voice, her laughter would sound cruel. If she had a voice, her cruel laughter would be heard all the way to Metropolis._

**…**

Terra woke from her dream and opened her eyes. Another memory came to her. Another memory that had no meaning. She felt like sleeping again, but when she closed her eyes she found that she couldn't.

Outside she heard Beast Boy, still pacing.

_Thud-thud-thud-thud. _Stop. Turn around. _Thud-thud-thud-thud._

"Beast Boy," she called, "you can stop pacing now."

* * *

**AN: **Elyang woke up in the middle of hibernation. She will start hibernating again. She will hibernate till the inspiration comes. 


	3. Sa Likod

**III. Sa Likod**

Terra was inside Robin's room. She knew she wasn't supposed to be inside his room without permission but she had slipped inside when Robin went training with Cyborg and Beast Boy. She had gone inside because of answers and curiosity, curiosity mostly.

She knew that Robin had tons of pictures, newspaper clippings, and files from wherever he got them. She wanted answers to the murder, but also, she wanted to see what he had in his room (she had gone in once but that was when she was working for Slade and she didn't have time to enjoy her visit). Terra was shocked to see all the horrific photos he had.

She twisted some strands of hair with her index finger at the same time she was chewing on her lower lip and staring at the gory pictures on Robin's wall. She stared at the photographs with wide eyes, first feeling some kind of fear and disgust then curiosity her fear forgotten at the time being. But she was still twisting her hair with her finger.

_Stop twisting…stop twisting…_she willed herself, but continued to twirl the strands of hair.

She had come upon one of Slade's pictures. She paused and even stopped twisting her hair. The picture of Slade was the regular size of what a photo would be, he was masked of course and only one eye was visible. The thing that disturbed Terra was that Slade appeared to be staring right at her, his eyes were cold, calculating as always and he seemed to be _smiling_, even with his face covered and only one eye visible, his eye had a certain look that behind the mask he was smiling secretly at her. Something behind the smile…something in the back of his mind…

Her hand came up to the picture and ripped it off the wall. Ripping it then throwing the remains roughly on the floor, not thinking about Robin and what importance it held to him. She didn't realize that tears started to flow down her cheeks right when she saw the picture of Slade. Placing her booted foot against the pieces that fell to the ground she crushed it and twisted her foot on top of it.

_Stop twisting…stop twisting…_

"Stop twisting me around, you fucking bastard…" she whispered and let out a little sob and wiped her tears.

She shook her head and scanned the rest of the photos. She didn't care what anger Robin would feel when he found someone had ripped up the photo he had of Slade. He would never found out who had done it and she was as sure as him that he had wanted to do the same thing himself, he just didn't have the balls to do it for some reason.

Terra came upon the photos she was looking for. The photos of the drowned girl had their own section on the wall. There were pictures of the girl as she was being covered by a white sheet while she lay on the stretcher, one of her as she floated on the water, face down and black, stringy hair pooling around her head, one as they carried the stretcher away. Terra had seen all of those pictures before, they were all old news. She looked at the section of this wall up and down. Checking to see if she missed anything and just as she thought there was one that she had looked over.

This was a perfect picture of the girl before her death. The girl was smiling shyly at the camera, her chin tilted toward her chest, and some strands of black hair fell onto her face. The girl's cheeks were a little flushed and her lips were thin but had a nice pink color. Her brown eyes look shyly up at Terra, kind of uncertain but confident looking in a way.

Terra felt her hand slowly rising to the picture. She heard a ringing somewhere, she wasn't sure where it came from. But something kept hearing the ringing in her head and the ringing seemed to block out any other thought. She watched her fingers trace the outline of the girls face, then her hair, then ever so slowly came to trace the girl's pink lips, back and forth her fingers glided along the photo, her eyelids felt heavy and all she saw was the girl's face, and her lips, and her hair, and she swore that she could actually _feel_ the girl's hair skin and hair and lips…

"Ahem."

The clear sound of someone intruding snapped Terra out of her trance and she jerked her hand away from the picture. She held her hand securely against her chest, heat was rising to her cheeks and she suddenly felt like she had been doing something wrong or unacceptable. And in a way…she had.

Raven stood by the doorway, once again garnished in her cape and leotard. Her hood hid her face again, but she raised her hands and slid the hood off her head. Now, shadows were well away from her face and her pale skin stood out in the dark hallway. Terra almost thought that Raven's face was _glowing_. But that was such a silly thought.

Raven had just passed by and was heading for her room, but she saw that Robin's door was ajar. She had just seen Robin training in the gym with Cyborg, Starfire had been watching as well and Beast Boy was probably off somewhere else, and Raven was sure that that somewhere else was surely not in Robin's room. She hadn't exactly caught what Terra was doing. She had called Terra's attention before she could figure it out.

Her eyes moved to where Terra was standing, hands held against her chest, head down and eyes looking to the sides and not at her. Terra looked like a little girl ready to be scolded by her parents. This made Raven smirk a little. A ripped photo of Slade was a few inches away from her feet, and the picture of the murdered girl was on the wall right in front of Terra. Raven remembered seeing Terra examine some photo on the wall before she had intruded. It was quite easy to put two and two together.

Striding over to Terra, Raven said nothing as she bent over and picked up a piece of Slade's torn up picture. She stood up again and let the piece fall from her dainty fingers and flutter back down to the ground. She glanced at the victim's photo for a moment and brought her gaze back to Terra.

"Don't you think Robin will be angry?" Raven said and hinted at the torn picture.

Terra shrugged a little. "Probably, but it wouldn't matter since he wouldn't know who done it."

Raven shrugged as well. She threw a glance at the girl's picture one last time and went over to sit in a chair that was thrown aside in a corner. When she sat Raven's figure was once again hidden by the shadows. Terra let her hands slowly fall to her sides. Raven probably didn't know what she had been doing to the girl's photo earlier, that or she didn't care.

"Do you know anything about the girl?" came Raven's voice from the corner of the shadows.

Terra shook her head. "Not a clue. How 'bout you? Know anything?"

"The girl's name was Georgia Mills. She came to stay here for the summer with her Grandparents. I heard she's from Gotham, nice place to choose for the summer, don't you think? Jump City seems like the best place for a vacation. Unfortunately, it didn't end well for her," as Raven spoke, Terra moved from her spot to Robin's table. She moved the newspaper clippings and documents and papers aside and sat on it. Terra listened carefully to everything Raven said, and all the while Raven remained hidden in the shadows, no sound of fidgeting or moving came from her besides the sound of her voice. It bothered Terra a bit. She thought that Raven did that on purpose to freak people out somehow.

"From what I heard, Georgia had just turned fifteen last January 23. Slim, short, and a bit on the brittle side. She was just 4'11. Spent most of her time reading and studying, she was never really that healthy either, her parents told Robin that she easily got sick," Raven tilted her head a little to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, "she liked being called 'Greggy' by her friends, not that she had many. She wasn't very outgoing."

Terra gazed at Raven's shadowed form with curiosity. "Sounds like you know her well. Were you guys friends or something?"

Raven gave an exasperated sigh. "She lived in Gotham. I don't go to Gotham very often. In fact, I almost _never_ go to Gotham. It was 'Greggy's' first time in Jump City. You guys know almost everything about me. So how could we be friends? And didn't I just mention that the information was given to Robin? So naturally it would be passed on to every other member of the group."

"Oh." Was all Terra said.

Raven stared intently at Terra, her eyes had dark circles under them, her shoulders slumped, and her hair mussed. It looked as though she hadn't slept in two weeks and wasn't even aware that she didn't need it. Raven felt pity for her.

"Terra, you need to get used to it," Raven said gravely.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Terra asked, confused, eyes big and innocent.

"You'll have to get used to death. If we are to protect this city you should be aware that death happens all the time, to both the wicked and innocent. Get used to the pale, dead faces of the innocent because you _will _be seeing them more often."

"I…I know. I _am_ used to seeing dead guys…or at least I _thought _I was…It's just…it's just that I've never seen an innocent person's dead body…the body of somebody who wasn't guilty of _anything. _The bad guys sure, I don't mind seeing a ton of their dead bodies heaped up in a pile, but not the blameless…I don't think I can, I don't ever want to get used to it..." Terra had her head down and her eyes look wearier than earlier. Talk made her weary, thinking made her weary, death made her weary.

Raven finally rose from the shadows and looked Terra in the eye, though tired Terra stared straight at her as well. The light was upon Raven's face again and was clearly seen by Terra. "Get used to it, Terra. In your boyfriend's own words, _get real_, this is reality, Terra. And it isn't anything pretty. It's mean and ugly as hell."

As Raven finished she walked out of Robin's room and left Terra sitting on Robin's desk with her head down, hands between her legs, and mind as messy as her bedroom.

…

Terra lay in bed with her earphones blaring. She sang along with a tiny voice, and her lids were slowly dropping but she tried to keep them open…but they were just so heavy…

"So this is how you mend…on intricate floors…a lovely way to sow…all the slits inside you…" she sang with s sleepy voice.

Before she drifted off to a deep sleep she saw the face of the late Georgia Mills in her head. The picture of her shy, smiling face floated around the dark walls of Terra's room.

Before her eyes finally shut she mumbled, "I've seen her before…"

AN: I'm still alive! But inspiration hasn't come yet…give me a muse…

Please go here--- http/ www. soundclick .com/bands/1/kjwanmusic. htm

That's the song that inspired the whole fic. Please, listen to it!


End file.
